The Road Less Travelled
by Presca
Summary: Pam/Michael - Pam agrees to a business trip with Michael that corporate has asked them to undertake to Pittsburgh as a way to get away from their loneliness. But, can they survive the the trip and each other when Michael promptly gets lost on route?
1. Chapter 1

**The Road Less Travelled**

by Presca

_DISCLAIMER_ - _This is a Pam/Michael story, yes, it is a romance. Now if you're not into that - please stop now, but if you're curious, give it a read. I tried to stay loyal to the series and keep the characters in voice and situation. Yes, I did borrow the business trip idea and some moments from The Lecture Circuit as well as a bit from Business School that you will see later on. Also, I will try to insert proper places in Pennsylvania that they visit as they go - please be aware, I've only seen Pennsylvania once in my life when I was travelling too - so I don't know these places first hand that much. Also, I did change a few things from the show to make the story work - like the structure of Michael's PT Cruiser, which you'll see. I do not own the characters in the story for the exception of Teri Richards, my own creation. They are the sole property of NBC Studios. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story. This is only the first part, there will be much more to come. _

Scranton, Pennsylvania – hardly the centre of the universe, but it was the only world that Pam Beesly knew. She sat at the helm of the Dunder Mifflin branch in town, aka the reception desk – the eyes, and the ears of the company. And, today the company needed a seeing eye dog as folks around her seemed to be half asleep. As usual.

Pam played with the calendar on her desk and tried to keep her mind off the fact that it was the anniversary to the day that Jim Halpert called from the Stamford branch to tell her he wasn't returning and happy with his new life and the new woman in it – Karen.

Karen? Where the hell did this Karen person come from anyhow? What did she look like? Who cares! Good riddance! I hope you're happy with him, you can have him!

But, as she sat there, she knew her heart didn't believe that.

She cursed lightly under her breath and tried to divert her attention by looking around the office. Dwight seemed to be the only one really working, though admittedly he did sneak coveted glances at the accountant across the room – Angela Martin. Their relationship wasn't a secret to Pam, but she didn't let on to anyone else as she knew what revealing this sort of thing in this atmosphere did to a person.

Like instinct, she glanced up to her immediate left to the office's biggest gossip – her boss Michael Scott. What would he do to erupt into his babble of political incorrectness at the sight of the frustrated glances? He wasn't, however, doing anything of the sort – his rapt attention was strangely focused on his desk, silently playing with some toy he'd recently acquired.

Pam smiled slightly at Michael despite herself when he caught her eye. He waved in a half-hearted manner and then flung his little squeeze head toy across the desk to the floor.

She knew a signal when she saw one – he was looking for a rescue intervention – in fact, she needed one too.

Scooping up a handful of documents on her desk that Michael never seemed to want to sign, she walked around the area enclosing her reception desk and into Michael's closed office.

"Michael?" she asked, timidly as she came in. It seemed to be an unspoken right she had that no one else did, to come in whenever she wished – unless Jan was in the office with him.

"Hey Pam," Michael whispered, without emotion – his attention still absorbed by the inanimate object on the floor.

She wasn't used to seeing him like this – unless he had a fight with…

Uh oh.

"So, I was –" Pam tried to offer her contracts when her boss cut her off.

"What is wrong with life?! With women?! Answer me that!"

"Umm…" Pam hesitated, feeling almost as if it was an attack on her whole sex – which it was.

"I mean – so I didn't want to lick strawberry oil off Jan's butt – I wasn't in the mood alright! She starts calling me animal names and…"

Pam blushes wildly despite herself and thrusts her folders high above her head. "Contracts!!"

But, he acted like she wasn't even in the room.

"…She said it's over – I'm useless to her and this morning she was packing her things."

"I'm sorry, Michael," Pam muttered in sympathy.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one having a bad year.

"I don't want to go home tonight. It's so depressing going home to an empty house," he whispered, covering his eyes with his hand.

"I know what that's like," Pam replied.

"Yeah, right – must suck to know the new girl is banging your boyfriend!' Michael answered, cavalierly.

Pam made a face of disgust. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"You miss him?" Michael interjected, his tone softer.

"A little…"

"I doubt Dwight does –"

Pam had to laugh at that as she glanced over at him, trying to seem oblivious to those around him.

"Probably not," she giggled. "Michael, I have some con-"

"Jim was so – I don't know – with it, wasn't he? Do you ever call him?"

Pam felt like she didn't want to go on with this conversation.

"I'd rather not."

"Yeah, probably get into it with corporate – bunch of slags!" Michael muttered, obviously thinking of Jan still. "Speaking of slags – they want me to take a business trip to Pittsburgh. Some conference thingamiggy to drum up more business…"

He made a gagging motion with his finger down his throat.

Pam smiled. "That's great, Michael – maybe we can finally get new chairs."

"Hey!" he said suddenly. "Why don't you come with me?"

She stared at him in disbelief, her mouth literally hanging open. Alone – on the road – with – Michael – Scott. She had to get out of this.

"Actually, as nice as I'm sure that would be, I have to visit my mom that weekend."

As the words left her mouth, she already saw her mistake.

"But, you don't even know when it is!" he complained, his face gave away his feeling of rejection almost immediately.

"That's true – but," Pam protested, but was once again cut off.

"It's OK," he mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Michael –" Pam replied, but it was too late – the damage had been done.

"I'm not doing really great with the ladies today, but that's fine – I'll ask Dwight. I'm sure he'll kill at the conference. Though – not as good as me!"

He gave a hollow laugh. Pam felt a pang of regret in her heart.

She put the contracts in front of him. "These have to be signed."

Without witnessing it, she left them on his desk and quickly left the office.

(Quarter past five that night):

Pam turned the phones onto the message system as she gathered up her coat from the rack nearby. She wished she hadn't worn such light clothing for this kind of weather as the wind outside rattled a nearby window momentarily. She wore a simple outfit of her favorite peach cardigan, a light linen blouse over a simple tweed skirt. It was appropriate for work, buttoned down – unsuggestive. The way she liked it. But, her coat did little to convince her to brave the cold outside for at least a couple more minutes.

She rummaged in her purse for the keys to the main office as she came around her desk. Everyone else had since left, but as she walked past Jim's desk – she hesitated. Touching his ice-cold monitor and seeing his empty chair reminded her of his absence. She felt her eyes starting to well up, but stopped herself.

That's when she saw a faint glow of something coming from Michael's office and could make out his outline by his dimmed desk light. He was still here.

Going over to his door, this time she knocked.

"Come in," she heard him whisper.

She walked in to see him, his eyes red – obviously crying. He cleared his nose with a quick swipe of the back of his hand.

"Oh Michael…" Pam replied, her heart went out to him.

"Th – those papers took longer to sign than I thought," he excused. "You heading home?"

"It's closing time. I have to lock up – unless you want to?"

"Nah, I'm ready to go, I guess. We can take care of business tomorrow, right?"

"Right!' She answered, trying to sound optimistic. But, she sounded false and knew it.

"Yeah," Michael mumbled and shook his head as if to ward off his thoughts.

He stood up to gather his dark black overcoat. He always wore dark, it was a power ploy of all the best managers – that look of authority. He made sure he knew the best tailors in town and it always showed in his clothes – with his expensive ties, shirts and jackets, as well as a fine pair of pants – he cut a handsome figure.

"Hey," he said to Pam suddenly feeling confident. "Can I walk you to your car?"

"I'd like that, actually – it's scary out there at this time of the night."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine!"

As usual, Michael had missed the point entirely. They left the office, Pam locked the door as she did and they wandered across the dimly lit parking lot together, only a few cars breezed by on the nearby road – other than that they were entirely alone and could hear each other's footsteps as they hit the pavement.

As they approached their two cars side by side near the building, Pam stopped to admire Michael's car.

"I love your new PT Cruiser, Michael – when did you get it?"

The red vehicle, stylish in it's own right, seemed to gleam under the street lights.

"This old thing? Only a few months ago, I was hoping for a new convertible, but they managed to wrangle me into getting this one."

"It's nice."

They shared a brief smile when with a few steps, Pam stood by her own car next to his. It was a lot less flashy, but it was hers and it got her to where she needed to go.

"We're like the only two cars in the entire parking lot…" Michael replied, stating the obvious.

Pam buried herself further in her little tweed coat too thin for the weather, she could see her breath on the air. "Yep!"

Michael was still hedging. "So what happened with you and Roy?"

She began to curse him a bit, she was freezing. "Oh, it's nothing – we just realized we were too different for one another…"

"Ah…"

"Yeah…"

Silence – at this point, she was never getting home.

"Well, I better be going," Pam excused, reaching for her door.

"I'll get corporate to not only pay for new chairs but to send you to art school!"

Pam looked up at Michael in shock. His eyes were full of a mixture of hope and fear as if he couldn't stand one more rejection.

"Please," he whispered, a puff of frozen air escaping his lips. His hazel eyes looked softer somehow and Pam knew – like always – that she had lost to Michael again.

But, there was also the fact that he knew about her love for art and it surprised her frankly.

"OK!" She replied. "I'll go with you."

Michael practically cheered. "Really – well – cool!"

Pam smiled. "Goodnight, Michael."

"Goodnight."

As she got in her car, waiting for Michael to back out first, she could see him waving merrily in her rearview mirror – all she could think of was -

"'What have I done?!'"

(The next morning at around 5:00 AM, the sun hadn't even risen in the sky when Michael called Pam at home):

"Goodmorning, sunshine! Did you sleep well? I hope so because we have a busy day ahead of us, kiddo! Now go pack your frilly underwear and other unmentionables which I will mention in the car later – I'll pick you up at your place in two hours!"

Pam covered her head with her pillow.

"Pam, are you there? Wakey! Wakey!"

"I'm here!' She grumbled into the phone. 'Why? Why? Why?'

"Great, now be a good girl and go eat them Wheaties! 'Wheaties! I love me Wheaties for my sweeties!'" He sang into the phone.

It was quickly becoming a nightmare and they hadn't even left her driveway yet.

"Michael!" Pam moaned.

"OK, I'll let you get ready – see you later on – and make sure you bring your passport! Bye!"

When Pam hung up, she took the receiver, unattached it and then yanked the phone cord and all from the wall. It made a loud clang as she dropped it soundly on the floor. Then, she buried herself into a self-created mountain of blankets and pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 of A Road Less Travelled

(Two hours pass):

After a good, strong cup of coffee and a couple of pieces of toast – Pam felt much better. Putting on her brand-new beige cardigan over a simple black blouse and skirt, she made sure to bundle up a little bit this time, despite it being early summer – she was ready to take on the day.

So why was it that she was still hesitant? Peering out of the blinds of her tiny apartment as if there were a stalker on the loose.

A stalker – even that was a good alternative to the man who was walking up the steps to her front door!

She grabbed her carry-all luggage on wheels and threw her purse over a shoulder as she opened the door to Michael Scott. He was dressed in his usual dark overcoat but this time with a nice blue checkered tie and light blue shirt.

"Hey!" She said as chipper as she could.

"Goodmorning! You ready to go?"

Was he giving her a choice? Could she make a run for it?

"Yep!" She replied, through gritted teeth. 'You can do this Pamela Morgan Beesly!'

"Great! The car is running downstairs, follow me!"

Without offering so much as a hand with her luggage, he walked off for the second landing stairs. She had to wobble down them herself with her heavy bags, but she finally made it. He, at least, cracked open the trunk so she could put her stuff inside, though it was a major struggle.

As she was heading around the car, he called out to her.

"Think fast!!"

Out of nowhere, he threw his car keys at her, she fumbled for them desperately.

"You want me to drive?" Pam asked, looking flustered. She picked them up off the pavement.

"Well – d'uh!" He replied, laughing at her as if she were stupid.

She glared at him, angrily. "Fine!"

"Uh oh – PMSing!"

"Michael!" She growled. "Let's just go!"

"We're off to see Pittsburgh, the wonderful Pittsburgh of Penn!" He sang again, a little too giddy for this time of the day and he was just getting started.

She so wanted to throw his keys back at his head, but stopped herself.

Once inside the car, she noticed Michael climbing in behind her into the backseat.

She glared at him in the rearview mirror.

"What are you doing back there?!" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied, looking totally unaffected.

"Nevermind…"

Obviously, she had now become Michael Scott's personal chauffeur.

"Does this involve a raise?" She said, smiling to herself.

"'Oh – Pam with the dirty talk!'"

She could hear him snickering back there and found herself gritting her teeth again.

Michael didn't skip a beat.

"So, David Wallace was talking my ear off this morning as I was leaving. He was impressed I managed to get you to come along. Something about new ideas or some crap. Say, can we stop off at Pizza Hut before we hit the road?"

"Pizza Hut? It's 8 o'clock in the morning, I don't think it's open."

The man had strange tastes.

"Don't they have a breakfast pizza? Eggs, sausage, maple syrup?"

"I don't think so, Michael. How about McDonald's?" Pam suggested as she started up the car and put it into drive.

"Do they have pizza?"

"Um – I think so -" she lied.

"Good, let's go!"

"Let's go," Pam parrotted in irritation and they were indeed off.

(Later after about an hour on the road):

"Are we there yet?!" Michael chanted as they drove through the outer suburbs of Scranton.

"Not yet!" Pam said, calmly.

"Are we there yet?!"

It was a game to him as usual. He was making a child face and trying to hide his giggling, but she could see him clearly. Already Pam was getting a headache.

"No, Michael!"

"Are we there yet?!" He teased again.

"Michael!!" She yelled and nearly slammed on the brakes at the yield sign by the end of the road they were on.

"Pam, you need to loosen up! So, other than painting or drawing, or whatever you do – what rocks your boat?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Well, I like…"

"Blows your skirt up, raises your sails, makes you shout hallelujah?!"

She had to play his game and talk over him. "I like web designing and interior design."

"Wow!" He said, clearly impressed. "You're quite the artsy fartsy type, aren't you?"

"I guess," she muttered. "What about you?"

"Me? Hobbies? I used to like to play strip poker with Jan, and also comedy improv with my theater group."

Pam decided to focus on the latter. "How long have you been doing comedy?"

"Three years now, they said I had promise – well, my nana did anyhow…"

Pam tried to smile. "That's great, Michael!"

"Yeah, I miss the strip poker."

(It was around Highway 81, that Pam decided to fumble around in Michael's glove compartment by the side of the road):

"Are you looking for a map?"

"Yes, where do you keep them?" She grumbled, all she could see was his lease and some Bon Jovi CDs and not much else.

"I don't."

She glared back at him in shock, he just shrugged and laughed at her.

"So what do you do if you get lost?"

"I don't! No – actually I have GPS. I think it's near the radio, I hardly ever use it," he whined and leaned his face up against his side window. "You lied about McD's, you know."

She ignored him. "Michael, we're on a lengthy trip here, not to the corner store – besides you have to program the thing!"

"No, actually, you don't. It's an amazing thing. It's connected to a live woman on the internet and she knows where I have to go. She's incredible, she never judges me."

"You've got to be kidding me! OK, we're going to stop off at the next gas station and buy a Pennsylvania map!!"

"Fine! Fine! I could use some Reeses Pieces anyhow and the john. Hey, you ever hear about that psycho chick who travelled across the country to NASA with those Depends? Wow, they should put that into an ad!"

(At the gas station about 10 or so odd miles up the road):

Along the turn off to Highway 80 – Pam managed to locate a small local station that had a few things along with gas. Michael insisted on making Pam pump it as he went inside to attend to the important business of buying some provisions for the trip.

She watched him, somewhat bitterly as he could barely carry all the junk food in his arms across the store to the cash. He stumbled a few times, dropping things along the way.

Pam couldn't help herself, she started to giggle as she watched him go.

Inside the store, Michael cursed lightly as he walked up to the little gal behind the counter and unloaded his haul in front of her.

"Hey!" Shouted a deep voice behind him suddenly.

Michael jumped at the sound and turned around to face a mountain of a man about 6' 4" covered in tattoos and looking like Grizzly Adams on meth.

"Is that your lady out there pumping gas into your shit car?!"

Michael almost wished he was wearing those Depends at the moment.

"Ah, yeah, but she's taken," he lied, half hoping he'd take the hint.

"I've got my own, so shut up! But, what kind of limp-wristed jackass makes his woman pump his auto juice for him. She sure has you whipped, man!"

Shades of Jan rushed through his thoughts. He tried to retain his composure.

"She's just helping out – I – I'm going to go do it for her. Excuse me…"

"What a wuss!" The cashier commented as well as she handed him his junk food treasures.

"Thank you," Michael grumbled as he pushed his was the biker dude to duck out of the store.

It felt like he was in kindergarten all over again. Those toddlers could be so mean!

(Outside in the parking lot):

"Pam! Pam! We have to go!" Michael hissed to her as he came up to the PT Cruiser.

"Michael, what happened in there – I saw that huge guy come up on a Harley – is he robbing the store?! Should we call the cops?"

"No, you have to let me drive and we have to get out of here, pronto!" He insisted.

He began trying to reach into the pockets of her purse until she pushed him away. He opened up the back door of the car and threw his plastics bags inside.

"Get in!"

"Stop it!" She yelled, grabbing his arms and holding him steady. "What is going on?"

The man from the store came outside and glared hard at him from across the parking lot. A feeling of terror gripped Michael Scott.

"Oh my God – here he comes! Move it, sister! We have to go!!"

He reached around Pam's waist and lifted her up off the ground. Carrying her clumsily to the passenger side of the car, despite her protests.

"Michael! Put me down! What are you doing?!"

He ignored her as he pushed her firmly into the car. "Now buckle up, safety first!"

She gave him the finger instead as he closed the door and ran around to his own side.

"Off we go, isn't this fun?!" Michael replied, looking totally freaked as he started up the car.

"Yeah – fun – f-u-n!" Pam snarled and hunched down angrily in her seat.

Michael put the car into drive and floored it as they peeled out of the gas station like escaping a heist.

Halfway down the highway, she angrily glanced over at Michael to notice his haggard expression and his hands white knuckled as he gripped the wheel.

"You mind telling me what happened back there?" She asked.

"It was Mrs. Beaton's class all over again!" Michael chanted, his eyes appearing glazed as he was driving well over the speed limit.

She reached up and put her hand on his arm. "Michael! Slow down – relax – breathe!"

Finally, he eased up on the gas and to a more reasonable speed. He sighed deeply.

"Sorry about that. That was like Deliverance in there, only no banjos!"

"Did he try to pick a fight with you?"

"Worse – he asked me why I was making you pump my gas!" Michael answered.

Pam stopped for a moment and then smiled a bit – God bless the friendly giant from Hell!

"I was sort of wondering that myself," Pam commented and looked out the window.

"Well, usually the driver pumps the gas…"

"I didn't ask to drive your car – you just decided for me!" Pam argued. Now it was Michael's turn to look disgruntled.

"Well, God forgive me for thinking you as an equal as opposed to just a woman! I'm beginning to think you didn't even want to come on this trip!" He shouted, the speed on his pedometer rising again.

Pam said nothing.

"Fine! I went to corporate for you, you know! Praising your abilities to the sky – but this is the thanks I get!"

She lowered her eyes in guilt to her lap. "I'm sorry."

Michael's heart softened as he looked over at her. "Pam, I promise you – this trip will change your life forever – you just watch."

She looked up at him and tried to bravely smile.

"I hope so."

(Two hours pass, it's around noon and somehow Pam began to feel uneasy):

"Michael, where are we?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he began to play around with the car's MP3 player.

"What I mean is I've been to Pittsburgh as a kid and I don't remember taking this route."

She looked around her at the rather boring countryside and it seemed she was seeing it for far too long now. Roads meandering for long stretches blanketed on each side by deep forest, even the cars seemed to be thinning out and it wasn't a good feeling. One thing was for sure, they had long since taken a wrong turn off Highway 80 – the most direct route to Pittsburgh.

"Pam, you were just a kid – how can you remember that much?"

He stumbled upon a song he liked. It was some old 80's tune – Baker Street by Gerry Rafferty.

"I love this one!"

"Michael, this isn't the right road! I don't recognize any of it. What did you do with that map from the gas station?" She asked, trying to glance into the back seat.

"What map?"

"What do you mean 'what map'? I asked you to get a map!!" She cried, she ran her hands through her hair in exasperation. "I should have done it myself!"

"And paid for it yourself – those things are expensive!" Michael complained, not daring to look at her.

"You mean you saw the map rack and you didn't buy one?!" She yelled.

"Hey! Hey! I don't have $12.00 to just throw away on a piece of lamented paper!" He shouted in rebuttal.

"Laminated! The word is 'laminated'! God!"

"Now you sound like Jan!"

"Well, now I know why she left!"

It was a low blow and she knew it.

They sat in uneasy silence for a good ten minutes other than a few heavy, frustrated sighs – when Pam stated the obvious.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"No – no, look, I'll just turn on the GPS – she'll tell us where to go," Michael answered and played with a few more buttons.

"Oh, I can do that for you right now!"

"Oh, very cute, Miss Smarty Artsy Fartsy – then go ahead!" Michael snarled.

"That's not what I meant – it doesn't matter, nevermind…"

The GPS was switched on and a woman's pleasant voice filled the vehicle.

"Turn right on Jefferson Avenue."

Pam said nothing but turned to glare at Michael whose face was scrunched up in frustration.

"Great!" He muttered.

(After some time, that evening, the sun has set in the sky):

Miles and miles seemed to separate Pam from Scranton, who longed for the warmth and safety of her own bed, despite how calm and beautiful the summer night was turning out to be.

What was she thinking of embarking on this mad man's mission? Why was she here?

She watched as Michael was struggling to stay focused on the road ahead of him in the Cruiser's headlights.

Neither of them said a word.

As she relaxed a little, she could feel herself nodding off until finally she'd fallen asleep in her seat.

Michael drove over a pothole in the road, when he did Pam slid across the seat and her head fell against his shoulder.

He looked down in surprise to see Pam sleeping contentedly against him as a little smile escaped her lips and she nestled closer.

He grinned at her, fondly – she was actually really cute like this. He'd only ever seen her do this during one of the meetings when she fell asleep on Jim's shoulder.

He almost felt – protective, honored by her trust.

Then, he knew he'd have to get them to a hotel somewhere for the night to let her get some rest.

After about another half an hour a sign appeared like a ghost in the night.

Country Inn and Suites in Pottsville – next exit.

"Pottsville, here we come!" Michael whispered as he turned off the road they were on.

(The next morning):

Pam's eyes slowly opened as the sun caressed her face from a nearby window. As she stretched slightly, she realized that she was not at home, this was not a dream – but she was certain of one thing, she was in bed and her head was on a pillow – but where? And whose? And, how did she get here?

Sitting up, startled – she looked around to recognize it was a hotel room she was in – she then saw Michael watching CNN quietly by a tiny table near the window.

"Morning!" He said, softly.

"Michael? – " she asked, her voice still drowsy. "Where are we?"

"Pottsville."

"Where?"

"That's what the sign said, I figured you needed a proper bed."

"How – how did I…?"

"I carried you from the car," he answered, simply as if it were nothing.

"Really? Thank you, I think."

"You're welcome."

She had a horrifying thought and glanced under the sheets.

"Hold your panties, I didn't touch them – I slept on the two chairs over here by the table. I have the backache to prove it."

Pam threw back the blankets covering her, she was still not only wearing her clothes – but her coat and shoes as well.

She smiled at him, warmly. "Thank you, Michael."

"What do you say we find some breakfast pizza?"

"Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – The Road Less Travelled

(After breakfast at the inn's tiny restaurant was over):

Pam and Michael sat across the table from one another, he was nursing a coffee and she her orange juice. There was only an elderly couple and a middle-aged man reading a paper nearby.

"Michael, I think we should share in the driving – why don't you let me drive for awhile?" Pam asked, looking desperate to get back on track.

"No, it's OK, you've been driving since Scranton. You need a break," Michael excused, playing with his spoon. He glanced over at the elderly couple and grinned. "I want to be like that at 60 – smiling, sharing breakfast…"

"Well, at least we can get a map before heading out," Pam commented, talking more to herself than Michael right now.

"No can do!" Someone's voice interrupted them.

They looked up to see a scruffy looking bus boy clearing the tables, he had been eavesdropping on the conversation they were having.

"We don't have any maps here."

Pam looked at him in disbelief. It was like the Twilight Zone!

"Is there a place in town that has them?"

"Sure, Sandy's – convenience store before you get on the I-81, but her's are pretty out of date. Some are still marked as 1975."

Michael started to laugh. "Wow – Hicksville!"

Pam just gave him a dirty look. "How do you get to the highway."

"I never take it, but I think it's on the edge of town," the young teen answered.

Then, he continued on with his work.

She felt like crawling under the table.

"There must be someone in this town who knows where the hell we are!" Pam snorted, contemptuously.

"Yeah, me – trust me, Pam – we're on the right route. We'll hop in the car and get on the highway and be in Pittsburgh by tomorrow morning."

The confidence in his handsome, glib face did relieve her fears, at least momentarily. But, she half wondered if it was a bluff.

"You're right, Michael – thank you."

"Right! OK – do you have a credit card on you – I left mine my luggage in the car," Michael replied, and stood up to leave without waiting for her answer.

(Later on that day, at around noon):

Pam had to admit, sometimes Michael Scott surprised her. True to his word, he found the I-81 and they were well on the way again.

But, it was only a pretty illusion – as soon signs seemed to be foreign to them along the highway.

She was convinced they needed to turn off at the next exit to pick up Highway 80, but he was sure it was still at least an hour away.

As the rush of cars passed and the traffic thinned out – Michael abruptly took the off ramp to Coal Street in Shenandoah.

"Where are you going, this isn't the way Michael!" Pam panicked as she watched the highway disappearing behind them.

"Pam, have some faith -"

"No! No more having faith in you. If you had gotten that map in Scranton and let me drive, we would have been half way to Pittsburgh right now!"

"We don't need a map, OK! I know where I'm going!" Michael argued, glaring hard out the windshield.

"Alright!" Pam snarled, crossing her arms defiantly in front of her. "Where are we then?!"

Without warning, Michael suddenly turned the wheel and roared nearly full speed towards the soft shoulder of the road.

Pam screamed in terror as he slammed on the brakes of the PT Cruiser.

"Fine! Fine! You win OK! I'm done!" Michael roared, in anger he flung open the door to the driver's side and walked around the car to open Pam's.

"You drive!"

He threw his keys into her lap. But, she just sat there, staring stoically ahead with her arms still crossed.

This only caused Michael to become more angry.

"What do you want – huh?! OK! I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot – for bringing you!!"

Now she glared up at him, her face was burning red.

"Me?! Oh ho ho – don't you put this on me!! You begged me to come! 'Oh Pam, please – I can't do this without you'!"

"I never said that!"

"Oh yes, you did! Making me feel all sorry for you. Well, that's it – I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Good!"

"Good!" She shouted back, defiantly.

Running down the little embankment into the brush and wooded are not far from the road, Michael ignored the fact that his nice Italian shoes were getting mucked up with mud. He flipped open his cell phone.

"I'm going to call Greyhound to come pick me up! Just me, Pam – you're on your own! You seem so certain of where you're going!! You don't need me!"

She still didn't look at him as she sat high above him now, her door open, but shivering slightly from the chill of the woods.

As Michael tried valiantly to get a signal on his phone, he realized they were out of the calling area. It was pointless.

"Damnit!" He cursed and pocketed the phone again.

They were really running out of options.

Struggling back up the hill, he came up to Pam's door and leaned inside.

"Pam, let's go to Shenandoah – call Dunder Mifflin and see if we can get Dwight on the horn. That guy can track a twig in a tornado – he'll get us some directions."

Still, she didn't answer.

Michael just groaned in frustration. Going back to the driver's side, he spied the keys still sitting in Pam's lap.

Without hesitation, he reached between her legs to retrieve them.

Like a shot, Pam grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Pam – I wasn't going to…" he complained, not in the mood anymore. "I'm sorry about everything, OK? Yeah, I screwed up – just let me fix this."

She sat quietly for a moment, and then took his hand in hers. Forcing his hand to be palm up, she placed the keys inside. She closed his fingers around them. For a moment, she held his hands between hers.

Neither of them moved as they both sat there in peace, just watching their fingers wrapped around each others.

Finally, he spoke.

"Your hands are so tiny," he whispered.

She glanced up at him and a blush came to her cheeks.

"Yours are warm," she replied. "Let's go."

He grinned at her and nodded as he put his hands on the wheel. "Thank you, Pam."

(Shenandoah, Pennsylvania – just off I-81. Little did they know they were actually doubling back at this point):

The small town turned out to be very much like Scranton, Pam felt a little homesick as she took in the place as they approached. Homes dotted the landscape, and lovely little local churches. Another small town and no doubt another challenge to get a compass reading of where they needed to go.

As soon as they spotted a Denny's – they knew they had once again found modern civilization.

"I'm going to use the phone, why don't you go order something for lunch and I'll join you in a little bit?" Michael explained as they walked through the front doors.

"Actually, I'd like to see what Dwight has to say. I'll come with you," Pam insisted. She wasn't about to let Michael mess up this opportunity.

"Alright, fair enough – ah there's a phone over there!"

They walked over to a pay phone near the washrooms. Pam stood quietly at his side as Michael used his calling card to dial up the main office. He'd remembered leaving Kelly in charge of reception.

"Hello, Dunder Mifflin, how may I direct your call?" Came Kelly Kapoor's pleasant voice.

Michael covered the receiver with his hand and whispered to Pam at his side. "Hey, she's better than you!"

Pam made a face and leaned in closer to Michael's side as someone walked past her to use the washroom.

"Hey, Kelly. It's Michael – yeah, how's it going? Really? When did Ryan do th – yeah – OK – I – huh? Lemme – I – ah – Kelly, I – huh? Let me just – what – Kelly – mm hmm – Angelina Jolie? Yeah?"

Michael seemed to be doing his best to dodge Kelly's non-stop chatter.

"As, her where Dwight is!" Pam persisted.

"I'm trying to!" Michael whispered. "Kelly! Is Dwight there? Thanks!"

After a few moments, Pam could hear Dwight's no-nonsense voice over the phone.

"Hey, Dwight! Whazzupppp!" Michael sang in an exaggerated voice before Pam hit his arm. "Yeah, hey buddy we need your help – yeah…"

Suddenly, someone banged into Pam rather rudely as they once more headed into the men's room.

Michael lifted his arm and put it around Pam's shoulders to draw her up against him. Pam clung to his overcoat for safety.

"What's your problem, pal!! Can't you see she's a lady?! No, not you Dwight!"

Pam peered up at him in surprise, he was being so protective of her and for once she was glad he was here.

As the conversation between Michael and Dwight droned on, Pam found she wasn't listening anymore as he still was nestling her up against him, his coat encircling her shoulders almost. He felt very solid, warm and she had to admit – he was in good shape of late as her fingers started to roam over his waist to his back. He smelled faintly of expensive cologne. She smiled, no matter what – Michael was always immaculate and well put together.

Something fascinated her, as she stood there in his embrace, he began to slowly stroke her back and shoulders in a comforting gesture. But, she could sense it was instinctual rather than on purpose as his attentions were still on the phone.

Finally, Michael hung up with Dwight.

"OK, Pam – he sounded like if we head west towards the sunset – no, just kidding. You were right, we should have made the turn you suggested."

He glanced down at Pam, she had her eyes closed and was resting her head against his shoulder. Again. She seemed to like that spot!

"Earth to Pam!" He whispered.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He reached out to lightly touch her cheek.

"Were you asleep?" He asked.

She was quiet for a moment, not making any efforts to move from his embrace as she looked up at him.

She played lightly with the lapel of his coat, her fingers reaching under to stroke his chest hidden by his shirt. He grew a little more bold himself as he openly ran the back of his fingers over her smooth cheek. She could nearly feel his breath on her face.

She didn't draw away as he lowered his face nearly to hers, she unbiddingly began to close her eyes as she lifted her chin.

'Oh my God! Oh my God! What am I doing?!' Her mind demanded to know, but she didn't stop.

Why did he have to stand so close? Why did he have to say the right thing at the right moment? Why did he have to smell so good?

"Excuse me, but I need to use the phone!" A man's voice suddenly interrupted their moment.

They jumped apart so abruptly it looked as if someone had sent an electrical charge through them.

Michael looked wide-eyed as Pam tried to catch her breath. She seemed uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Woah! Well, I don't know about you – but I'm about ready for a Philly Melt!" Michael replied, the rosy color to his cheeks gave away his mood – yet, he acted like it didn't happen.

Without a word, Pam turned on her heel and ran out the front door of the rest area mall.

"Pam?! Pam!" Michael cried, but she was long gone. "Shit!"

Michael raced out into the parking lot to go after her.

He watched her climb back into the car and then hold her head in her hands.

Michael summoned up his own courage and approached the car. Quietly, he climbed into the driver's side next to her.

She averted her eyes and stared out her side window instead.

"I know, eh?" He blurted out, trying to make light of a difficult situation – only he had now brought it into the car. "I always thought one day our sexual chemistry would explode, but…"

He could see his humor was not softening the blow. She was bunching up her blouse into a fist.

"We can just go back to Scranton, if you want – we'll blow off corporate. They have enough money for their bonuses anyhow."

Pam glanced over at him, her eyes almost teary – it broke his heart.

"No, it's OK…" she whispered.

"Are you sorry it happened?" He asked her, nervous for the response.

Pam knew the question wasn't about the trip any longer.

"No – " she said, hesitantly. "Are you?"

"No," he replied and smiled warmly at her.

As if thinking that was his green light, he tried to lean forward to kiss her – but Pam drew away.

"Michael!" She warned.

"Sorry, I just thought – I know, it was just a one time thing."

She smiled at him at his words, then moving across the seat kissed his cheek.

"Maybe…" she whispered.

He wanted to kiss her again, but she stopped him with a hand firmly on his chest.

"OK," he said, gently and started the car.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR OF THE ROAD LESS TRAVELLED

(Back tracking a bit, they took Pam's chosen route and soon joined the rest of the busy highway traffic to Pittsburgh along I-80):

"Great, this traffic is down to a crawl," Michael grumbled as he put the car into idle. It was now bumper to bumper.  
"Well, at least we're going the right way this time," Pam sighed and got more comfy in her seat.

"I wonder how the office is doing?"

"I thought you just spoke to them?"

"Yeah, but daddy is away," Michael complained, playing with his MP3 player again. "They're probably toilet papering the warehouse."

Michael heard the most amazing sound in the seat next to him – Pam was laughing.

He looked over at her and then laughed, lightly himself.

"Hey, maybe we should do a sing-a-long! Or better yet – let's roll down the windows and moon the other drivers!"

Pam decided to take the lesser of the two evils.

"Sing-a-long, definitely."

Now Michael was excited. "What should we play – what should we play?"

Despite her many efforts, Pam had to admit that one of the reasons she had any sort of bond with Michael – however brief – was because they were both dreamers. Plus, even she loved cutting loose and being silly sometimes. Just like she was with Jim…she quickly tried to shrug off thoughts of him that came to her unbiddingly. She was with Michael now, whatever that meant.

"I know the perfect song!' Michael suddenly announced.

The car filled with the sounds of Sheryl Crow.

"This is called 'Love is Free' – epic song!" Michael told her and turned it up slightly. It was catchy.

Soon Michael was playing a fake drum solo on the wheel of the Cruiser, Pam grinned as she watched him.

"Just go with the flow, Pamela – you'll soon get your groove!"

Pam laughed and began to mimic Michael's actions. He seemed pleasantly surprised to witness her acting so uninhibited – having fun.

Before too long they were in sync, singing the chorus together and swaying back and forth to the music.

Some of the other people in cars nearby looked over at them with strange looks at the spectacle in the car nearby, but they didn't care any more. They were in their own world and happy as clams – Michael only wished they had a low rider to get the true effect.

"Oh!! Oh my God!!" Pam suddenly cried, lifting a finger to point out the window.

"What? Did you see an Amish person by the side of the road?" Michael piped up peering through the windshield and following her finger.

"No! No! It's Lock Haven!"

Just as she said, there was a large green sign ahead that read Lock Haven next right.

"OK…what is there in Lock Haven?!" Michael asked, confused. "Pizza Hut!"

"No, my best friend from high school – Teri. I haven't seen her in a couple of years thought. I don't know…" Pam replied, looking hesitant as she glanced at Michael beside her.

But, before she could object, Michael veered wildly across two lanes of traffic as horns blared and he jetted up the off ramp.

"This will be fun!!" Michael chanted. "I hope she's a hottie like you!"

Pam was still hyperventilating.

(Lock Haven, a small town in northern Pennsylvania nestled between the West Branch Susquehanna River and Bald Eagle Creek – home of Teri Richards):

The hesitation Pam had felt earlier came back with a vengeance as they pulled up the long, tree-lined driveway to the Richards' residence in the countryside.

It turned out to be a beautiful little, two-story house with a large wrap-around balcony flanked by a yard with lots of running room and a jungle gym.

"She had kids?" Michael asked as he could hear the gravel underneath his tires crunching as they drove closer.

"Yeah – Michael and Rose." Pam replied. "Her husband Tom passed away – so she's raising them herself."

"Michael? Wow!" He answered. "We must have had him during my drinking binge in 1973!"

"Come on, Michael – please don't say something like that when we meet her, please!"

"Relax, Pam, you need to get a humorous bone."

"I'm serious," she whined.

"OK, I'll try – 'mommy'!" He replied and made a pathetic, baby face.

She rolled her eyes and made a silent prayer that her friend would talk to her again after this.

As they approached the front door – it suddenly opened on it's own accord and a lovely woman of thirty with short, brunette hair emerged to greet them.

"Pam!! Oh my God!" She yelled and ran to her friend to take her into her arms. "What are you doing here?!"

"Homina, homina! Hello! Women fondling each other alert!!" Michael sang.

Pam cringed as she embraced Teri in return.

"We were just passing through and…" Pam explained, smiling good-naturedly.

"And who's this?" Teri asked, standing apart from Pam to greet her attractive, hopefully single travelling partner.

"This is Michael Scott, my…"

"Illicit lover!" He finished.

Pam felt like digging a hole and staying there. Teri started to laugh.

"Michael, stop!" She hissed. "He's my boss. We're on our way to Pittsburgh."

"Really? Well, so nice to meet you, Michael!" Teri gushed and reached out to shake his hand. "Why don't you both come in, we'll put on a pot of coffee and you can tell me why you're both off to Pittsburgh."

"It's the only place that will let us adopt our Vietnamese baby!" Michael explained as he walked beside Teri, rather attentively, who laughed even harder at his jokes.

Pam spied a rock and took it up in her hand, weighing her options as she followed them.

(Later, inside they sat over a warm coffee cup and a few chocolate chip cookies, no doubt left over from the kids):

"So, how long has it been, Pams?" Teri asked as she grinned at her friend. "You dating?"

"Pams?" Michael teased, amused at the nickname.

"Yeah, I've called her that since grade school. Isn't that right and you used to call me TerrTerr."

Pam giggled as they reminisced.

"I remember. No, I'm single now."

"So – where are your little rug rats?" Michael asked, bored already with all the girl talk.

"They are down stairs playing in the basement. I told them you were both here. Maybe I can call them up and you can meet them."

"God, Michael and Rose must be so big by now," Pam replied, smiling.

"I've only grown a foot, Pams!" Michael joked.

Teri again laughed. "You're hilarious, let me go get them."

Alone again, Pam just glared across the table at Michael who was polishing off more than one cookie and going for more.

"What?" He asked flustered as he noticed her expression.

"Will you please behave yourself!"

"I'm being good – Pams!"

"And stop calling me that!" Pam scolded.

Then, she could feel Michael's foot rubbing the side of her leg. She jumped a bit at the touch.

"Sorry," he whispered and immediately stopped.

She blushed despite herself. There was that feeling again – damn him!

The door leading to the basement opened and when it did, there emerged two children who raced around Teri's side as they saw a familiar face awaiting them. They both seemed to be about five years old.

"Pam!!" They both shouted and ran over to her to give her a hug, Pam knelt down and scooped both up in her embrace.

Michael smiled as he watched her with the kids, tickled to see how much they cared for her.

Teri came over to her little boy and nudged him on the arm.

"Mikey – this man is named Michael too – isn't that neat. He's a friend of Pam's."

The two-headed five year old awkwardly walked over to the older man and looked up at him.

"Are you really Michael?" He asked him, shyly.

"Of course, it's the best name in the whole wide world! And, you must be Rose!" Michael said, softly and noticed the rather shy, pretty little girl standing off to the side – almost hiding behind Pam.

She nodded a little but stayed quiet.

"Do you guys know how to play forts? You do?" Michael asked and the little boy's eyes lit up. "I make awesome forts – can I see yours?"

Little Mikey took big Michael's hand eager to show off his creative talent in the living room with the sofa. Before he could be pulled along by the boy, Michael stopped and reached down to open his hand out to Rose. She smiled immediately – glad to be included and comforted by his friendly nature.

Once again, he'd found a way to surprise Pam, she stood up and very quietly stood by the living room door to watch Michael playing with the children – a secret smile on her face.

Teri came up next to her, putting her arm around her friend and observed her expression.

"You're quite taken with him, aren't you?" She whispered.

"What?!" Cried Pam, looking shaken as she abruptly lowered her gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about. Of course not!"

"Pams, how long have I known you? You're like my sister, for heaven sakes! You remember David Marshall from junior high? He looks like him – you used to be nuts about him."

"It's not the same!" She protested. Her cheeks were blazing red.

"OK – I'm just saying. You're showing all the signs. He's a catch, rather unorthodox, I'll admit – but he's cute and funny. Not like that jock guy you dated in your senior year."

"I was engaged to Roy, Teri!" Pam snarled.

Teri whispered in her ear. "But, you're not anymore, are you? Then there was that Jim fellow and he's no longer here, right?"

She felt uncomfortable.

"Stop it, Teri – he's my boss!"

"Yeah – that's right – I've never heard of a boss getting involved with his receptionist!"

"Please, stop!" Pam begged.

A whole new flood of old emotions still healing from Jim came back and brand-new confused ones for Michael – it was overwhelming her.

Teri hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry, you're right – I'm being a bitch. Honey, why don't I show you to the guest room. Maybe you can get freshened up, OK?"

Pam nodded in gratitude, but took one last look to see Michael – totally in his element, playing and laughing with Teri's kids – as if they were his own.

She liked how he lit up when he smiled.

(Later that evening):

Pam had told her friend the entire odyssey of their trip so far when she yawned, struggling to stay alert.

"You better get yourself to bed, hon. I do have bad news however…" Teri said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"What?!" Pam asked in concern. "Are you OK?"

"No, nothing like that. I only have one guest room. There's a couch in it – but I wouldn't recommend it as my dog Hudson peed on it recently and the cushions are at the cleaners."

Pam stared at her 'friend' in disbelief. Teri was relishing the moment.

"That's OK," Michael interjected, "I don't mind shacking up with Pams here. She doesn't snore much."

"Really?" Teri teased in amusement.

Pam shot him a look, he just grinned back at her. He was enjoying this way too much for his own safety.

"That's alright, I'll just take the sofa in the living room," Pam said, her pulse racing.

"I don't think Hudson will care for that much. That's where he sleeps," Teri answered.

"Come on, Pam – let's hit the sheets, it will be fun!" Michael chanted, still all smiles.

There was that word of his again – 'fun'! The man was so oblivious.

Rather than creating a scene, Pam walked off upstairs without them.

"See that, she can't wait to get to bed! Can't say I blame her," Michael replied, laughing. "Night, night TerrTerr!"

Teri giggled as she watched him follow Pam upstairs.

(Moments later in the guest room):

It was a different story from downstairs. Pam threw her suitcase on the bed and began to unzip the sides.

"There's going to be some ground rules, Michael – one -" Pam snarled, busying herself.

Amused by how flustered she was, he fell back against the bed.

She looked over to witness his little antic, and in frustration she came over to stand in front of him. She tried to get him to stand, but he pretended to go limp. Suddenly, he pulled her forward so that she fell on top of him.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, desperately trying to push herself up, but he held on to her fast – enjoying the feeling of her body against his. His arms were strong around her waist, he felt warm and very real beneath her – it was freaking her out.

"Pam, relax – this isn't that bad, come on!"

"Stop it!" She shouted and he finally released her.

"Rule one!" She hissed, standing up on her own two feet again and straightening out her clothes. "You don't ever – ever grab me like that again!"

He rolled over and leaned on one elbow, as he patted the bed. "I think I'll sleep on this side."

"Rule two! You will not be sleeping in the same bed as me!" Pam stated, of this she was unequivocal.

"Well, I'm not sleeping with the dog!" He said. "You sleep with him. Maybe he'll do it doggy style."

"Michael, that's disgusting!"

"You never laugh at my jokes, you can be such a drag!"

"Rule three – when one of us is getting undressed, we are not allowed to enter the room or bathroom!"

Michael laid back and covered his face with his arm.

"And to think Roy missed out on all of this for his honeymoon!"

Pam kicked his shin, lightly.

"Oh, hey! Play nice now!" Michael replied, looking up at her.

So she did it again.

That's when he realized she meant business and so did he. Sitting up, he reached over and began to tickle her under the arms, as well as along her ribcage.

"Stop! St-op…!" She said, barely audible but began to giggle despite her best efforts.

He seemed to like to bring out this side of her.

"Not until you stop acting like a communist, Pams!"

"OK, OK! Cut it out! Can't you behave yourself? I mean, how hard is it?!" She complained.

"That's what she said!" Michael laughed, almost relieved to at last quote his famous line.

Pam reluctantly removed herself from his active fingers.

Why was he so insistent on touching her all of a sudden?

Why did she sort of like it?

"Can I have a rule?" Michael asked, sitting up like a little boy, attentively holding up his hand.

"What?" She asked, cautiously.

"You let me hug you for exactly five minutes and I'll sleep on the dog pee couch."

Pam looked nervous.

"Five minutes?" She asked.

"I can time it if you want?" Michael joked.

"Can you?"

Michael groaned, exasperated. "You're turning into Angela, Pam!"

He set his watch for five minutes precisely. Looking up, he sat there with is arms open wide.

"C'mere, c'mere, c'mere!"

Pam could feel her heart racing, slightly as she stepped closer – not knowing just how intimate an embrace she had just agreed to.

He was incredibly gentle as he put his arms around her hips and brought her forward a bit more. He buried his face between her breasts nestled under her cardigan. She smelled like gardenias.

She shivered a bit at the sensation as she relaxed a bit and held his head in her arms. Slowly, she felt the flush skin along the back of his neck. He was hot to the touch. She closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy it.

"This is nice," Michael murmured and moved a bit, so that his long and prominent nose bumped her left breast. He rubbed it with the very tip and it caused her breath to hitch a bit in her throat.

She could feel her skin burn under his touch, despite her efforts as his hands rolled along the soft curve of the middle of her back, down to her hips so that he lightly coveted her round backside – she didn't stop him this time. Instead, she held him closer as he blew into her sweater when he sighed.

Please, don't let this be the longest five minutes in history she thought.

She ran her fingers through his silky, fine hair and rubbed his temple with her hand.

"You feel so good, Jan," he said, his voice muffled.

"Jan?" Pam whispered.

Her heart stopped.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Michael's watch alarm went off.

He separated from her and looked up. "I mean – Pam – I…"

"It's OK, Michael. You still love Jan, it's only natural."

"No, I don't. It's just – God, I'm such a screw up!!"

Michael fell back on the bed again in frustration.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep – I think it's been a long day for both of us. You don't have to sleep on the couch. It's OK…" she whispered.

"The floor?"

"I trust you, Michael," Pam answered, bravely – despite how he was making her feel. "You can stay beside me tonight."

Michael sat up, he looked stunned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank God, I hate Eau De Dog!"

She laughed, lightly and touched his face.

(Soon Pam had gotten ready into her pajamas and crawled under the beautiful quilt covering Teri's queen-sized guest bed):

She laid there, pensively waiting for her bed mate Michael to join her, he was still in the bathroom. It was the first real moment she had to herself all day.

God, this was going to be nerve wracking! And, given Michael's track record – anything was possible…

But, somehow she didn't really believe that – things had changed. He had been treating her differently all day. Almost – like respect. It was weird.

Did he see her in a new light somehow?

When he was first interested in Jan, he acted like a bumbling fool – but when they actually started a relationship, she was his queen.

"Oh my God!" Pam breathed.

Did he think they were…?

Suddenly, Michael emerged from the bathroom wearing a rather simple, blue terrycloth robe.

"Lights off, if you'd please. No floor show," he said, crossing the room to the bed.

She reached up and switched off the lamp beside her as Michael crawled under the blankets with her on the right side.

There was an immediate rush of heat and it sent a little thrill up Pam's spine.

"Mmm…toasty!" Michael commented and wriggled around a bit. "Like a warm fart!"

'Lovely!' Pam thought.

Then, he started to wrestle with his pillow.

"You alright?" Pam asked, watching him – the only light in the room coming from the moonlight streaming in through the sheer drapes.

"Yeah, sorry – lumpy pillow."

"Would you like to trade with me? It's softer," Pam replied.

Finally, Michael stopped his thrashing and settled in.

"Ah, there we go! OK, I'm good!"

As he laid back in his pillow and closed his eyes, Pam's vision adjusted to the light.

She noticed he didn't wear a pajama top to bed. She observed his strong shoulders and arms as well as the breadth of his hairy chest rising and falling as he breathed – so close to her…

She could feel her hands begin to tremble as she tried to relax.

"Pam, you still awake?" He whispered near her ear.

She jumped a little. "Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

Now her heart was beating wildly – could he mean?

"What, Michael?"

"I know it sounds hokey – but, would you like to talk for awhile? Jan never liked to talk or cuddle in bed."

Pam felt bad for him upon hearing his words. Damn Jan!

"Sure," she sighed. "I'd like that."

He seemed relieved. "OK."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why is it that you never wear pigtails to work or tie your shirt really up tight above your navel – I mean just once?" He said, he actually sounded serious.

"Michael, it's a professional office. Besides, that's a sexist thing to say!" She snarled.

"What – that I find you attractive – sorry…" he whined and sighed elaborately.

"Do – do you think I'm pretty as I am?"

Michael could sense the trepidation in her voice.

"Of course I do, Pam – next to Ryan – you're hottest person in the office."

Pam smiled to herself. "Thank you, Michael."

"What about me?" He asked, fishing for obvious compliments.

"I think you're an attractive man – and – you're also a very snazzy dresser," Pam answered without hesitation – she felt comfortable again.

"Snazzy – there's a word you don't hear very often. Old Pam, stuck in the past."

"Hey – you were the one who said groovy earlier," she joked.

"No, no…" he laughed as well. "Groove, not groovy!"

"Oh, big difference!" Pam replied, giggling.

"Night and day, sister – night and day!"

They both laughed lightly until the laughing subsided. Pam watched weird shadows play across the ceiling as she listened to him simply breathing for a few minutes.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" He suddenly blurted out.

Pam was shocked he'd think to ask her that. Admittedly there were times it had crossed her mind, more than once.

"No, Michael," she comforted him. "You're not an idiot – you just – get carried away sometimes…"

"Do you like me" he asked her.

She glanced over at him to see him watching her. His eyes were tender, vulnerable – beautiful. He was opening up to her, she could feel him shift over on his side to face her.

"I do…" she whispered, but her voice sounded distant – it was like she was betraying someone. Suddenly, she couldn't help it – she pictured Jim's face.

"He's here, isn't he?" Michael said, his soft intonation clear.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Pam asked.

"Jim. You're thinking of him right now, aren't you?"

Pam tried to say something, anything – to deny it – but her tears chocked back her voice.

"You know, all throughout the trip you haven't mentioned him once. I miss him. It's not good to forget someone you care about," he whispered, touching her bare shoulder softly.

"I do…I do miss…mis-ss him! I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Pam, c'mere," Michael replied and gathered her up in his arms. He held her as she cried against him as salty, warm tears rolled down his bare shoulder.

"I'm going to admit something to you, Pam," he said into her hair. "I really like you, much more than as a co-worker or friend. But, I'm willing to wait – if you'll let me?"

She nodded in response and Michael smiled as he hugged her a little tighter, happy even in her sadness. He had hope…

"Good," he sighed. "Now, you go to sleep, I'll watch over you until morning…"

Gently, he laid kisses over her damp cheek and the soft curve of her ear, before laying back over on his back – bringing her down to lay atop of him. He cradled her close as she buried her face in the wealth of soft hair on his breast. She played a bit with it under her finger tips in curiousity, but her mind was still muddled briefly with grief. Then at last she began to relax. This felt so natural, so safe, so nice…

Gradually, he noticed her crying had ceased and he looked down to see she was fast asleep. He smiled a bit as he moved a little ringlet of hair from her pretty face. Leaning down as best he could, he kissed her forehead. Then, laying back, he brought the quilt up around them, he closed his eyes slowly.

"Pams.." He whispered, before he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE OF THE ROAD LESS TRAVELLED

Author's NOTE – I drastically changed the average makeup of a PT Cruiser and it's very different from the one from the show that Michael drives, I've included a section that opens in the trunk similar to a van and a sunroof – neither of these is currently available in this vehicle. Hey, it's a work of fiction, so we'll let you use your imagination.

(Next morning):

Teri had quite the spread with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with the ever-present pot of fresh coffee as she awaited her guests.

It wasn't long before Michael and Pam joined her.

Teri looked over at Pam, who seemed particularly dewy-eyed and happy. She had floral designed pink and white robe over her pastel pink nightshirt. Her hair was falling in soft waves to her shoulders, and as she padded across the kitchen floor, Teri laughed as she noticed Pam still had a fondness for big, fuzzy bunny slippers.

She nudged her a bit. "How was last night?"

"Just fine – the bed was comfortable, thank you," Pam replied, in a rather wooden manner.

"I don't care about the bed – were you alone in it?"

"Teri!" Snarled Pam and moved away from her to get a plate from a nearby cabinet above the sink.

Michael looked up and couldn't resist the view from behind and came up to goose her, playfully.

Teri smirked. 'I take it she wasn't alone in that big bed!' She thought to herself.

Pam turned around to bat Michael away. "Stop!"

"Now, now, Pams – no tales of our little tryst to your friend? I thought you'd like to indulge in some of that girly gossip!" He teased, enjoying her embarrassment.

"Nothing happened, Michael!" Answered Pam, her anger rising at his bold-faced lie.

"She can go all night long – whew – I need an extra plate of eggs for that return engagement!"

"Michael!" She snarled, thoroughly humiliated.

Yes, he really could be an idiot sometimes.

"No, it's OK – yes Teri, we did hunker down together, but I was a perfect angel. Pam on the other hand tried to corrupt me in that frilly black underwear she was sporting!"

"Really?" Pam replied, laughing. She knew her friend would never do anything of the sort, but it was amusing nevertheless.

Pam looked ready to kill him, as she spied the water hose in the sink – so tempting…

Michael grabbed a slice of toast and went to sit at the little dining table near the kitchen nook – as he sat there with his legs apart – everything was revealed to both women. It was obvious his underwear was elsewhere.

"Michael – oh my God – you aren't – God, Michael!" Pam complained, covering her eyes.

"What?!" Michael asked, his mouth full of food.

Teri wasn't bothered in the least, coming over, she bumped her leg into his knee. "You might want to put your tackle away."

"Oh shit! I'm sorry," he said, sitting up to properly cover himself.

Then, it dawned on Pam – last night – did he? Was he??

She looked at him in terror, he just grinned at her good-naturedly. There was that smile again, why was it that sometimes he made her feel funny when he did?

(Later, after breakfast):

Michael decided to make up for earlier and impress Pam with his domestic skills, he offered to put the dishes in the dishwasher and clean the kitchen.

Teri relieved to have a break for a bit, took Pam aside to speak to her for awhile in the living room.

"So, you're really not romantically involved with Michael?" Teri asked as they sat together on the sofa.

"No, I'm really not," Pam said. She was happy her friend understood Michael's embarrassing performance wasn't real.

"Do you think I might ask him out then? Am I his type?" Teri questioned.

She wasn't actually that interested, but curious if she could bring out Pam's jealousy.

"Oh – I – sure you are. Go for it!" Pam chirped, she looked uncomfortable at the thought.

"He's great, I love his sense of humour – his sexy eyes – what else? What else has he got going for him?"

Pam glanced up to see if Michael was still puttering away in the kitchen. She caught his eye as she saw him sitting at the dining table, the dishwasher hummed behind him.

No longer could she see the merry twinkle of mischief in his hazel eyes or the utter boredom he did when this whole trip started – instead she saw a quiet, peaceful gaze and felt as if he were looking deep inside of her. Teri was right – his eyes were very beautiful.

"He's devoted," she said, never taking her eyes from his. "He'll be there even when it feels like the last thing you need, staying beside you through it all. When everyone else has abandoned you, he's right there. He's supportive – he'll be your number one fan, even when you're wrong and everyone knows it. He'll spoil you with surprises and gifts. He's sentimental – he'll cry at a sad moment in a show. He's funny – he knows just what outrageous thing to do or say to throw you off – you may act like you don't like it, but you do. He's never boring. And he can be very gentle. Yeah, he may not be the greatest catch – but he's a good man…"

"Wow!" Teri breathed.

Maybe she did want him too after listening to Pam.

Pam's lovely face broke into a warm and gentle smile as Michael smiled back at her, almost wistfully.

"It sounds like love, Pam," Teri whispered to her.

Pam's eyes teared up a little as she replied. "Yeah…I think it is."

Suddenly, a large mountain of soap suds began pouring out from the dishwasher behind him and all over the floor.

"Michael!" Pam shouted.

Then, he saw it behind him and began to panic, Pam ran in to save him from the kitchen's attack.

"Not the most handy with dishwashing detergent – but cute…" Teri sighed and followed her friend.

(Later that day, Pam and Michael say their goodbyes to Teri , with map in hand – they hit the road):

Pam had since dressed in a simple pair of dark sweats, a light jacket and grey tights over her favorite little white tennis shoes. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and was much more relaxed. Michael, as well, was dressed a bit more casually – though still rather classy in a black turtleneck under his dark, navy blazer and blue jeans. He took the wheel once more.

It was a rather silent drive that evening as they drove past Moshannon State Forest, the clearing had few cars and the night was once more brilliant – though there was a light mist that hung in the air like ghosts over a nearby bog.

Michael promised no more detours, and Pam was reassured that now they were on the right road. She sat beside him quietly reading a John Grisham novel she'd brought along with her by her book light.

"Would you like some music?" He asked her.

"Sure," Pam whispered, not looking up from her book.

Michael switched on some local radio station and soon music softly filled the car.

"Your friend is great," he said, casually.

"Yeah," Pam answered, resting her head back against the neck support. She closed her book.

"I'll pay for the damage."

Pam smiled. "Yeah…"

Now, she realized – she liked his idiosyncrasies.

"Teri really liked you – you made a hit," Pam confirmed.

"I liked her too," Michael gushed.

Pam and Michael briefly shared a look, the words carried a different meaning suddenly.

She scooted closer on the seat next to Michael and rested her head against his arm. He laid his head on top of hers for a moment, placing his hand on her upper leg.

"This is nice," he whispered.

"Yeah," Pam echoed as she took his hand in hers.

Suddenly, the car started to act weird, the headlights blinked and the vehicle began to sputter. Soon the radio was all that was running as the car stopped on the lonely stretch of road and refused to budge.

"What the hell?!" Michael replied, checking his controls. "I didn't leave the battery going…!"

Pam couldn't believe it – they were having the worst luck.

"This happened to me and my family a long time ago."

"Pam, it's not memory lane time, the car won't start!"

"That's what I was going to say – our car stalled when the wet from the fog affected our transmission!"

"Great!" Michael snorted, "Now what are we going to do…?"

"We may have to wait until morning, is your cell phone working?"

"I think we're too far out. Where did the other cars go? I haven't seen one for hours!" Michael lamented as he sat further down in his seat and groaned in disgust.

"I know…" Pam reassured and tried to look through the windshield at the dusk settling in around them. "We're too far out to walk. Do your seats fold down? We have blankets."

Michael groaned again in exasperation. "Yeah, I think so…"

(After setting up a makeshift bed in the back of the red PT Cruiser):

Pam gets out to stretch for a few minutes beside the car, the air smelled so fresh.

Michael panicked as he watched her and stood up on the door rim of his car so that he leaned over to shout to her. "Pam! Be careful out there – there may be wolves and bears nearby!"

"I'm sure I'm OK, Michael."

He shrugged to himself. "Your funeral…"

With that he went back to searching the car's glove compartment for warning flares.

"We should go for a walk," Pam announced.

"Now?" Michael asked, looking up at the sound of her voice. "Are you insane?"

"No, there's a field over there, it will be nice."

"You are insane," he muttered as he continued his vain search when he felt Pam tugging on his jacket.

"Come on, you and me – it'll be alright and besides, it will help us sleep."

Finally, he relented and wandered off the road into the clearing with her, but he made sure he had a good grip on her hand when he did.

Eventually they returned to the car feeling more relaxed after Michael had shared with Pam stories of his humble beginnings at Dunder Mifflin. They also remembered the day Pam started at the office.

As Michael came back to his vehicle, lit up only from the inside – he knew that he was ready to hit the hay.

"It's going to be a cold night, I'll turn on the heat," he said, and leaned into the car. It came on moments later.

Then, they both stood hesitantly by the back trunk – eyeing their makeshift bed looking rather inviting within.

"Ah – there lies our little vehicular tunnel of delights!" Michael replied, he sounded uneasy.

Why did this feel so strange? They had already spent the night together in the same bed? Yet, somehow this was different.

Pam was kicking a rock idly by her foot, not daring to look at him.

"Do you – want to take off your clothes or – something?" Michael asked her, clumsily.

"No, it's OK – I think I'm just going to sleep in my sweats."

"Good idea – but, um – I'm going to take off my coat. Don't want to wrinkle it," Michael replied and opened the trunk.

He briefly left her to put his coat neatly in the front seat.

Pam took the chance to climb inside and get comfortable under a few blankets they had brought with them. It was actually quite cozy – and a lot smaller than the guest bed!

Finally, Michael stood at the end of the car – but didn't join her – he looked panicked somehow.

"Michael, please get in – it's getting cold out here," Pam begged, bringing her blanket up to her chin.

Michael sucked in his breath and nodded. Clamoring in tight next to her, he shut the car's trunk.

Pam reached up and once more shut off the lights – now there was only the sound of the heater and the music playing.

She could feel his body resting against hers, trying to remain motionless – almost rigid.

"We sure are sleeping together a lot of late!" Michael joked.

"Relax, Michael, OK – it's alright," she whispered.

But, Michael instead started to do Ace Ventura impressions until she asked him to stop – a sure sign he was nervous.

"Hey, I want to show you something!" He said, suddenly.

He sat up slightly and began to move over her.

Pam looked frightened of what he had in mind…

Until he opened his sun roof above her head.

"It's sort of cloudy tonight, but you may see a few stars."

Pam grinned in relief as Michael started naming off the constellations one by one.

"That one over there is Orion! Get it? Ohhh…Ryan!" He began to laugh at his own joke.

She smiled at his fit of the giggles, it was rather cute. She snuggled in a little closer to him and rested her head on his chest as she looked up above them.

"You never told me you knew astronomy," she whispered.

"I know, you probably think I'm all nerdy now," he answered her, plaintively.

"No, I think it's neat – how long have you been interested in it?"

He found he relaxed a bit, and loosely put his arm around her shoulders. "Since I was twelve, my mom bought me a stethoscope for my birthday."

"I think you mean a telescope," Pam corrected, lightly.

He reached up and closed the sun roof.

"Yeah, I'm not very good with words."

She touched his hand resting on her collarbone and smoothed her thumb over his knuckles.

"I like listening to you, Michael."

"Sometimes, right?" He joked.

Now they both laughed.

As Pam grew restless, the shirt she wore shifted a little with her and exposed the skin slightly above her right breast without revealing too much.

Michael had often fantasized about this moment and yet, he was almost afraid to move. Despite Pam's previous warnings, he couldn't help but reach down as his hand was already so close to lightly touch her warm skin and explore the obvious curve under his fingertips.

Pam noticed where his hand was, she looked down as her breath grew heavy in anticipation. It felt incredible, she didn't dare move. She closed her eyes, softly. She jumped a bit subconsciously as it tickled her a bit.

He immediately moved his hand away.

"I'm sorr…" he began to say when she cut him off.

"Please – don't stop," she whispered.

Michael looked at her in surprise as quietly she reached over for his hand and brought it back to rest on her breast.

She could feel him shaking and it seemed as if his confidence had melted away. He almost seemed as if he didn't know what to do.

"I don't want to pretend anymore, Michael – I want this too," she replied, calmly as she stroked his arm. He could then feel her trembling too.

Suddenly, he seemed as if he were almost hyperventilating. Without a word to her, he sat up and crawled over to open the trunk of the car. Resting his legs over the side, he sat for a moment to catch his breath.

Pam came up along side of him and put her arm around him in concern.

"Are you OK? I'm sorry if we're rushing things. We can stop."

Michael buried his head in his hands and moaned.

"I'm such a screw up! I always had this moment all planned perfectly. Like forever. I mean, I know how to make love to women – lots of women! But, you're not just any woman. I can't look at you the same way anymore – you've changed – I don't know…And here you are wanting me and all I can think of is how did I get so damned lucky?"

Pam began to cry at his words and Michael looked guilt ridden.

"Oh Pam, I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered as he held her hand in his.

"I have something to tell you too, Michael," she replied, quietly. "From the moment you defended me against that jerk at the rest stop – all I can think about is you. And when you were playing with Teri's kids and I was crying in your arms the other night – I've been looking forward to this moment for awhile now. I'm not crying because I'm sad or lonely – I'm crying because I'm the lucky one."

Michael gasped and smiled at her at the same time as his own eyes welled up.

Gently, he stroked her soft face with his hand, brushing away her tears. She curled her cheek into his palm like a cat.

"Make love to me, Michael," she whispered.

Slowly, he leaned in closer to her so that his breath once more caressed her face, as her heart was strumming wildly in her chest. She felt him bring her up against him, and that's when she could feel his own heart beating. Tenderly, he closed the distance between them as his lips touched hers.

It almost didn't seem real as her mouth yielded to his touch and the kiss deepened, her arms slipped up around his neck, she buried her fingers in his fine hair. She tasted like spearmint gum, he thought as his tongue slid into her warm, soft mouth. This wasn't happening.

His hands were so delicate in his caress as his fingers sought the warm skin in the middle of her back and down to her waist, dipping his fingers just over the curve of her hips.

They continued to explore each other's mouth in obvious discovery when Michael brought Pam to lie down in his arms once again. Cleverly, he was able to shut the trunk with his foot without even leaving Pam's lips for a moment.

He was an amazing kisser – Pam found she was impressed.

She began experimenting with her own fingers, trying desperately to find the bottom of his frustrating turtleneck – at last burrowing underneath to seek his flush skin which she squeezed a moment in desire – this spurned him on as he reached up for her bra under her sweatshirt in an attempt to loosen it.

She broke away from their incredible kiss for a moment. Michael seemed disappointed – but not for long.

Sitting up before him, she struggled out of her sweatshirt and lifting it up over her head – she threw it on the front seat.


	6. Chapter 6

TAMER VERSION FOR

He looked up at her to admire how truly lovely she really was. There was a warm of glow of desire in her eyes and rosy cast to her soft skin. Her hair fell in loose curls into her face and down her shoulders, he wanted so much to reach up and brush it aside – but instead just stared at her in awe. Her breasts were high and firm underneath her bra, even more amazing than his fantasies would lead him to believe. Her tight stomach showed she knew how to take care of herself and the splendid curves still hidden under her sweat pants just made him tremble. She was like a dream come true, he wanted to pinch her first and then himself. She giggled girlishly in her nervousness and her grey-blue eyes crinkled as she seemed – genuinely happy at his unabashed attention for once.

"You're so beautiful!" He breathed. "My God – where have you been hiding that incredible body?! Cardigans don't do it justice!"

Pam smiled at the compliment. "Care to show me how you remove a bra? I remember I was once going to be your model."

She was now trembling in excitement. She looked so deliciously dishevelled that he could no longer resist her.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Instead of removing her bra though, he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over onto his opposite side, making noises as he nuzzled her soft neck. She screamed at first, playfully and then began to laugh as it tickled.

Then she felt the little clasp on the front of her brassiere come loose under his eager fingers. Immediately, he coveted one of her full breasts in his palm, rolling her nipple with his thumb until it hardened to his touch. A little moan escaped her lips as Michael looked down between them to admire her.

"Wow!" He breathed and chuckled lightly. "They're so warm, so amazing! I have to kiss them!"

"Then – go ahead," she whispered, smiling, her face flush.

Pam quivered at his words; the heat rose between her legs when she felt his knee move against her thigh. Her legs parted and she cradled his upper leg between them. He seesawed his knee back and forth in response, causing her to toss her head back in pleasure at the sensation.

"God! Oh…God…"

Reaching tenderly under her breast, he brought her nipple up to his lips, and began to bathe it with his tongue – slowly devouring it in his mouth, licking and nipping on it until it peaked like the other breast still resting inside the palm of his cozy hand.

She cradled his head against her bosom as he suckled deliciously upon her tit, his splendid mouth making the wetness grow from deep inside her, laying traces lightly on his pant leg as she moved her hips.

"God! I want you Michael! Now – please…!" She cried out, suddenly. Her eyes were closed and she began to pant somewhat as the feeling overwhelmed her.

Her words urged him on, his tongue moved down her nipple to lick along the underside of her breast and then to kiss the other neglected one. Then down over the taut, soft skin of her ribcage and abdomen, to lightly tease her belly button with the tip of his tongue as his hand began to busily tug down her sweat pants. He was wasting no time. Soon, he pulled them down – panties and all and threw the ensemble over the top of the front seat so that she laid totally naked before him. She felt so warm, so alive as his fingers dipped down further still to divide the folds of her sex and to gently pet her trembling pearl.

She groaned deeply as she began to kiss and bite at his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Anxiously, Pam tried to pull up on his Michael's sweater – that frustrating thing – with her hands. He pulled away from her momentarily to sit up slightly and lift it over his head to reveal once more the thick, dark hair of his chest as his skin met hers when he pulled her again into his arms. The touch was almost electric, the heat of their bodies, the sweat forming on their skin – almost intoxicating. She felt as if she were indeed drunk.

She didn't even wait for him to finish and she was already eagerly pulling at the belt holding up his dark trousers. He laughed as he watched her.

"Woah, woah – it's alright, let me get that!" He whispered into her hair as he gently removed her hands.

"Sorry, I guess it's been awhile," she excused, looking embarrassed.

"I never knew you were so passionate!" He joked and giggled at her for a moment.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me yet," she promised, smiling at him.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Michael chanted and suddenly lunged at her again. She rolled over under him as he wriggled on top of her playfully, biting at her chin and collarbone.

"Let's get you out of those pants!" Pam replied, calmly as she was a woman now on a mission.

"Your wish is my command, my lady!" Michael said. He sat up and unzipped his pants, rolling them down his legs, and then removing a pair of dark, grey satin boxers and his socks as well.

All the clothes were sent flying out of sight as he laid down next to her, a part of him she'd witnessed at Teri's now seemed a lot bigger than she'd remembered it – standing at attention as it rose from his waist like a flag pole. It was impressive.

"He's – ah – very friendly, I swear!" Michael joked.

Pam laughed as she looked down in admiration. "Hmm…and he's an exhibitionist too, I hear…"

"Really? Where did you hear that? I'll have you know he's an upright citizen!" He said, almost proudly.

Pam just laughed. "I can tell!"

"Do you want to touch him – he loves attention," Michael teased.

Pam smiled and without a word, she gently reached out to lightly stroke it. Michael gasped at the sensation, but tried to keep it together, but Pam liked the sound he made. Gradually, her touch grew bolder and slowly she stroked down the sides with her nail a bit. It felt like velvet under her fingers and hardened beneath her fingertips. A little froth formed on the crown, she brought her finger up to touch it and then up to her lips.

He looked at her in shock as it disappeared so that she sucked it clean.

"You like that?" He murmured, watching her transfixed.

"Mmmhmm," she cooed and then leaned in to kiss him with the same mouth, so that he could actually taste a bit of himself on her tongue as she slid it between his lips.

He kissed her hard, and pushed her down into the blankets, as his hand forced her legs apart and again he found the warmth between her thighs flush against his fingers, he rubbed her nub hard until she was squirming beneath him. Meanwhile, she began to grasp his member tight in her fist and yank up slightly on it with a deliberate rhythm, it drove him insane.

"Oh my God, Pam – ahhhh!" Michael said, breaking from their kiss as he could no longer contain himself. She smiled as she watched him.

He drew a line then with his tongue from her lips, over her little chin, down along her smooth neck and between the divide of her breasts that stroked his cheeks as he left them to down where her stomach lay. As he travelled, he crouched beside her so that he rested almost perpendicular. His hands knew the way, as she could feel him urging her legs apart. Laying down slightly, he placed his face between her toasty thighs and his fingers nudged the lips of her sex apart. She shook as she felt him place a small kiss on her deepest spot, it felt as if it burned for a moment and then his tongue cooled it down as it caressed it like a pearl.

That's when she noticed the proximity of him near her face as his leg banged into her arm. Reaching up, she slid underneath of him and then lifted her face upwards so that she took the tip of him between her pursed lips.

"Ahhhh!' Michael groaned and collapsed against her thigh for a moment as a wave of emotion washed over him. But, it wasn't long before he went back to his lovely task of exploring her sweet taste with his tongue and lips. He could feel her thighs tremble as he voyaged down even deeper so that he teased her opening with his tongue tip, almost slipping it inside of her as he stretched her a bit.

Now she was the one moaning, her throat vibrating as she took him down and began to suck around his member as she brought his waist down so that he almost lay upon her face, her hand gripping his hairy, upper leg in amazing strength.

She was definitely talented as Michael whimpered, trying not to be too distracted as his mouth was still full of Pam. He shook his head against her as he sucked on her hard, causing her to spasm and lift her hips up high off the blankets to meet him. He rode her as if his mouth were making love to her, he noticed her toes digging into the sheets and one foot pressed up against the trunk door for support. She was so his!

Pam, on the other hand, took his balls in her hand, rolling them and using them to force more of his wonderful member into her awaiting lips as she feasted upon him, her lips wide and her tongue curving around the veined texture. It wasn't long before Michael's hips too began to push against her face and his legs seized up.

Without warning, Michael broke free from her to cry out into the blankets in a loud scream mixed with a groan of almost pain – but she knew it wasn't as he released a hot stream into her awaiting mouth.

This caused Pam to as well as her body erupted and a warm, cascade of white cream slid down her inner leg. Michael smiled, as he leaned down and licked it up, very gently as he knew she was very sensitive down there right now.

He crawled up next to her and then fell into her arms in exhaustion. Pam was smiling, a little bit of his frosting still coating the corner of her lip. He was bold as he bent over and licked himself from her in gratitude. Then, laying across her body, she shouldered his weight as he rested between her breasts. He cupped one in each hand as he glanced up at her, his chin on her breast bone.

"You liked that?" He whispered, his voice was a bit hoarse. She knew why.

"Oh yeah!' She cooed, grinning like cat. She reached down to ruffle his hair, playfully – it looked rather good all messed up like it was. "God you're so sexy!"

He laughed at her. "I try! You're very yummy – you must coat it in honey!" He praised and looked up at her with a relieved grin on his face, it was almost – blissful.

They giggled together for a moment.

"And, you have pretty eyes…" she replied, still going on as she still played with his hair. "I like your smile…and your…"

He thought she was delirious, maybe she was – maybe he was cutting off her oxygen to her brain as he laid too heavily upon her.

"Pretty?"

He began to laugh.

She came in a little closer to his ear and bit the shell shape of it between her teeth. Then she whispered.

"I need you inside of me, Michael…"

"Mrrowwr!" Michael commented, smiling. "I'll see what I can do, Pams!"

Rolling down her body a bit, he sat up so he was by her feet. She watched him as he lifted her under her knees with either hand, and separated her legs. She smiled up at him, as his brow was knitted in concentration. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she gripped the blanket beneath her in anticipation.

His member rose full staff once again as he looked down upon her laid out before him. Slowly, he placed his hand on either side of her body and with one free hand, he took his member in his fingers to guide it between her thighs. She responded to the brief touch before she could really feel him. Gradually, she felt a hardness pressing against her opening as her hips responded.

Michael groaned as suddenly, he moved forward and the full length of himself was buried deep within her with one push. Pam cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt him starting to thrust within her, almost of it's volition. He collapsed as he brought her body up in his embrace. The heat between was stifling as the air in the car was growing thin, the windows Pam observed were steaming up around them and she could feel the sweat from their bodies slicken as they slid together in a wonderful struggle.

Pam felt so warm, so tight as his penis throbbed within her, he leaned over her, sweat dripping down on her face as he kissed her dampened hair and brow. She wrapped her arms around his back and dugged her fingers into his skin as she moaned his name over and over into his bare shoulder. The car was actually moving with them. They could hear the song 'Wash Me Clean' by KD Lang on the radio, and it only heightened the mood.

He sat up as they moved together, to stare into her eyes. They giggled in delirious happiness as she tried to steady her breathing. He leaned in close to kiss her lips and she returned it like as if she were drowning, and he was there to save her. The kiss turned to half moans and escaped pants as he slid his tongue between her lips, gripping her body to him. As he did, he could feel tears falling from his eyes – it was pure joy. Something he'd never felt this strongly about before. He knew then in his heart he was deeply in love with her – and that, finally – he'd found his soulmate.

Pam broke free from him, and lost in the moment – she gripped the top of the front seat that was directly over her head for support as he grabbed her upper legs in both arms, lifting her a bit as he pounded into her with all he had. Her legs flared out behind him, her toes dangling in mid air. He felt her wrap around him deep inside, in a sexual embrace of sorts so that he could sense every part of her as she rose above the blankets and he threw back his head.

"Oh God!! Michael – YES!!!" She screamed, suddenly and with it Michael completely lost it as he filled her up inside with his hot seed.

"Pam! Oh shit – you feel so – ohhhh God!!"

Pam erupted too as her body rolled to a hard orgasm and then, subsided down into the blankets, with Michael still inside of her.

She began to laugh out loud as she felt so good at that moment, it was a release. Then, she noticed he was crying.

"Oh honey, c'mere!" She said, smiling and opened her arms to him.

It was the first time she'd ever called him 'honey' and it just caused him to tear up even more.

He felt like a bit of a fool crying like he was, but to Pam it was so incredible – it's what made Michael, well – Michael. His sweet sentimental side when he wasn't afraid to show it.

"I guess…I guess the moment caught m-me off guard," he apologized as he laid back in her arms, his cheek resting on her breast.

She kissed his wet hair and smoothed it back from his forehead.

"It's OK, I feel the same way, Michael. It felt incredible – you're incredible…" she gushed. "I haven't felt this happy in so long…"

Next thing, before she knew it – she was in tears now too.

Michael just giggled at her a bit, and kissed her nose. "I'm glad I'm not the only sentimental one, sugar lips."

"Sugar lips?" Pam asked, between her sobs – now she started to laugh too until they both subsided in giggles.

"I'm sorry, it was a spur of the moment nickname – give me some time, I'll come up with something better," he joked.

She kissed his soft lips. "You're very cute."

"So are you! Say – umm – want to do it again?"

She smiled at him and kissed him back. "Yeah!' She purred.

(The next morning, the stillness and chill in the air outside the lonely little vehicle as it sat on the side of the road near the woods was not felt within. A soft wind blew, and a rustling sound woke up one of the inhabitants):

It must have been at least 6:00AM when Pam awoke from a deep sleep to hear a noise just outside the car window. She noticed that the music still hummed away on the radio up front, all her clothes were gone and Michael Scott's bare arm was draped over her waist, his head nestled into her shoulder. He was softly snoring and didn't seem to have a care in the world as they laid together in the backseat under some disorganized blankets and pillows.

She reached up to stroke the dusky hair along his upper arm and feel the warm skin beneath. Then she tried to look outside to see where the noise was coming from. The windows were still a little foggy, but she could just make out the most amazing sight – that of a young deer peering in the window at her as she slept.

"Wow!" Pam breathed and smiled, it was beautiful with it's big brown eyes, and wet nose that was leaving tracings across the glass. He was staring at them sleeping together.

It was so gentle, so peaceful – so amazing. Almost like a blessing…

Very slowly, she raised up her fingers to reach out to the glass to pretend to pet it's nose –

As she did, the deer got spooked and ran off into the nearby woods.

Pam just grinned – she'd just had a once in a lifetime experience…

Somehow, as she laid back in the warmth and coziness of Michael's arms, she knew that it didn't compare to how she felt about this man holding her – and how safe, how relieved and how wonderful she felt.

With these fleeting thoughts running through her mind, she found her peace and in it – sleep, as she closed her eyes. Only turning around briefly to bury herself in Michael's chest as she held him back. He murmured a bit, waking briefly to kiss her cheek, bringing the blanket around them and returning to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN OF THE ROAD LESS TRAVELLED

(The next morning):

Pam was tidying up the back portion of the car while Michael sat drinking some leftover coffee from a thermos up front at the wheel. As he did, he adjusted his rearview mirror so that he could admire her as she went about the task at hand. He felt a glow in his cheeks as he realized what they'd just experienced the night before.

She could feel him watching her, at first she didn't mind but then curiosity got the better of her and she glanced up at him, momentarily.

"What?" she giggled, a bit embarrassed.

He grinned and hopped from the car and ran around to meet her on the other side. Without a word spoken, he suddenly bent over and lifted her up by her legs high up in his arms. She dropped the sheet she was folding on the ground.

"Michael! What are you doing?" she screamed, though frankly she didn't mind his playfulness today.

"Making sure you don't hide under the blankets! Pam-u-lah! You look so lovely this morning!" he sang and looked giddy.

"OK, Michael – put me down!" she said, turning somber.

'She was always such a party pooper!' he thought to himself and set her gingerly down on her feet again.

But, then as she crouched down to retrieve the sheet from the dirt under her feet; he knelt before her, cornering her so that she had to sit down on the car trunk for a moment.

"Pam, I want to ask you something," he suddenly said as he stroked her knees, the Beesly knees he thought.

Her heart began to beat a little faster in her chest. "OK."

"I want you to move into my condo with me when we get back to Scranton."

She looked surprised, but not entirely – he always did move fast in relationships. She almost hoped this would be different, but she guessed not.

"Michael…" she hesitated, and began to play with the linen sheet in her fingers absently.

"I'll take care of the rent; all you have to do is move your stuff in. That way you don't have to live in that dingy old apartment of yours. It will be amazing – I'll get to wake up next to you every morning and then I can fix you breakfast in bed and kiss your toes."

He made such a rosy picture, but she hated to burst his bubble.

"What about the office? What are they going to say when they find out we're living together?" she asked, her eyes looked distant.

"So you're thinking about it then?" he replied, his eyes filled with excitement.

"No, I didn't say that – it's just…"

"I love you Pam, I'm sure about this. Listen, if you're worried about the bunch from work, we'll just take two cars back and forth and leave at separate times."

This was getting complicated, she thought.

"Michael, last night was terrific, I admit that – but don't you think we should at least try dating for a bit before we consider living together?"

"Pam, we've been working together for years - there's not much more I could learn from us pretending to date."

She knew she had to be frank with him. "Michael, it's too fast."

"I know, but give me a chance. If it doesn't work out after a week, you can move back to your apartment…"

He held his breath as he looked at her, almost like a small child asking for his allowance a day early.

Finally, she relented. "Alright, one week, but not more than that, we'll try it on a trial basis."

"YES!" he shouted and picked her up again.

"Hey, I'm getting nauseous, put me down!"

(A few days later, after the business meeting was wrapping up, they started to head back to Scranton. It wasn't long before they arrived at the familiar town and there was a certain heaviness in Pam's heart):

"We can't let them know about us, I mean it – if they find out. They'll start in on us!" she warned as she pulled up with the Prowler into Michael's parking spot that morning.

Michael groaned as he looked up at her. "Pam, come on – if this were you and Jim, you'd want to tell the world!"

"But, it's not…" she protested.

"Do you wish it were? Is that it? Would you rather it is?" he snarled.

Now she looked frustrated as she put the car in park and turned off the motor, she gave him a stern look. "No, I don't. I don't want to argue, OK? I'm happy we're together, but they're not going to understand that I'm dating my own boss. I'm still getting used to it myself. Please, just don't say anything…"

"And, embarrass you right – admitting you're in love with me."

She could see Michael's dejection and his heart on his sleeve. Glancing around the vacant parking lot, she took a big chance, and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, and you know it – that's all that counts. I will tell them, but you have to let me do it my own time," she whispered, stroking his arm.

He turned gentle as he put his forehead against hers for a moment. "Alright, I promise I won't say a word. It will be hard though. I'm so happy, I feel like I could burst!"

She smiled and touched his face. "Me too. But, shhh…"

He nodded. And, together they entered the office – determined more than ever that they could do this. Or at least, Michael did.

(Two week's pass):

Life had been pretty good, avoiding the ever present thoughts of their secret getting out to everyone, the storm had passed with Michael and he kept to his word. It was hard, but it was much more important to him – to show how much he cared for Pam, to honor his promise to her.

Each night, they said good bye to one another in the parking lot, and then about four miles down the road, they would gradually start following each other until at last they each took turns parking in Michael's driveway. As soon as they stepped in the door, and closed it – it was like a light was turned on and they always ended up dropping everything to kiss – as if it had been nearly torture not doing it all day. This game went on for days, when soon life became a little bit more routine between them. Michael had been right, there was nothing so nice as to wake up and notice Pam beside him, sound asleep. Even with her hair sticking up at odd angles, her makeup lacking on her face and drool coming down her cheek – he still had to admit – she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He'd even gone back to joshing her and treating her like anyone else in the office. She tried to act as she did before as well. But, there were those little silent slips of smiles and glances that they exchanged when they were sure no one else noticed.

That was until one day when Andy started lamenting that he'd not found the perfect woman yet. Michael was going to coach him on relationships and confess something to him when Pam pulled him aside.

"Michael!" she screamed and then quieted down as she tugged on his sleeve near Andy's desk. "Why don't we go get some coffee for everyone at Starbuck's? I heard you got that bonus from corporate today!"

"I did?" he asked confused, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes! Coffee, you and me – now," she answered, firmly tugging on his sleeve.

He didn't question it but waved to the office. "Coffee on me!"

Oscar looked confused as he watched them leave together. "What was that all about?"

(Half an hour later):

Kevin had decided that the break room was much too crowded for his liking during the lunch time hubbub. He took instead to eating in the meeting room, where he could sit quietly and read his favorite Us magazine article about the latest gossip – another secret vice of his of late.

Growing bored that particular day, he had heard rumors of filming in the Scranton area – possibly with Halle Berry shooting a new Catwoman movie. Out of curiosity, he went to the meeting room window and glanced up and down the street to see if he could spot something.

What he saw instead frankly surprised even him. He had to look twice as he held his sandwich half suspended in the air to his face.

There were Michael and Pam walking along beside one another, laughing together and talking; in one of Michael's hands were about four to six cups of coffee in a holder, in the other – Pam's hand.

"Holy…!" Kevin exclaimed.

Did that mean they were?

"Oh this is big! Hey! Guys! You got to see this!" Kevin shouted out as he turned to the rest of the office beyond the meeting room door.

Angela, Oscar and Andy looked up and soon the rest of the bunch joined them in the room to see what so interested Kevin – it wasn't long before it became readily apparent.

"They're holding hands!" Oscar exclaimed. "Are they – did they…?"

"I think they must have made out on that business trip in the very least or did it! I think they did it!" Kevin exclaimed, munching on more of his sandwich as if he were watching a much better movie than Catwoman 2 suddenly.

"That's disgusting, Kevin – and my God, do you have to eat with your mouth open? God!" Angela said, pushing him aside as she went back to her desk.

"This is just perfect. I'm sure she's kissing up to him in more ways than one. Typical!" Dwight growled.

As the couple outside discreetly let go of one another's hands when approaching the parking lot; Pam suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she glanced up at the Dunder-Mifflin building.

"Pam, what is it?" Michael asked her and then followed her gaze to see at least 20 eyes looking down at them from their offices upstairs.

"Oh God!" Pam screamed and went running off across the parking lot in a panic.

"Pam! Wait! Where are you going? Pam!" Michael yelled and ran after her. "Let's just go talk to them! Pam!"

But, Pam wouldn't listen to him and jumped in her tiny car. Watching to make sure that her way was clear, she began to move out of her space.

Michael tried to jump in behind the car but finally relented when he noticed how determined she was to leave and backed off.

He watched her drive off into the distance without another word, and that was the last he would hear from her as slowly he went back into his office to face the music. As he did, he dumped his hot coffee in a nearby waste basket.

(Weeks turned into a month, and there was no word from Pam – she hadn't come back to the office and no one seemed to know where she was – particularly Michael, as she hadn't even come home to the condo and to him):

Ryan was sitting up at the reception, covering for Pam in her absence. No one tried to let on that things in the office now had become strained but they had.

Michael on the other hand, was locked away most days in his office, not his usual chipper self and trying hard to avoid everyone. He would often be seen on the phone, calling several numbers and then hanging up. He put his head on his desk and a few people in the office could hear him crying.

Each day, he would stop off in the evenings to Pam's old apartment, he knew she was there, but was avoiding him each time he'd knock on her door.

So gradually, he got in the habit of leaving her gifts, in hopes that she would get them and reconsider coming back to him.

First he left her a potted plant (saying he would have got her normal flowers, but he didn't want them to die and he thinks she's the nurturing type).

He returned the next day to see she'd left him a gift as well outside her door. Smiling to himself, he noticed it was a drawing she'd created of the two of them, smiling together and cheek to cheek. He wiped a tear from his eye as he touched her door, but didn't have the heart to bother her.

Next morning, he leaves an enormous teddy bear with boxers on one ear and panties on another – holding a honey pot between his paws and a note that says "Not as sweet as you!"

Returning, he notices her gift to him – a single rose, with a note that said "Not as horny or as thorny as you." He laughed as he took it away with him.

The last thing he leaves her is a large, lightweight box.

When Pam finds it, she's confused. Her heart stands still as she knows she needs a moment to open it, unsure what this could be to match the other gifts he's already given her – each so full of love and consideration for who she was.

Pam takes the elaborate box that Michael left for her at a park where kids are playing nearby to open it – each time finding another box until at last she finds a simple piece of paper; she covers her mouth – tears in her eyes –

All the note says is three words - 'Marry Me, Pam.'

She sees kids playing and thinks of them – she holds the piece of paper to her breast. She knows in her heart it's all too much, she just can't do this anymore – it wasn't fair to him…

This is where the gifts stop and she doesn't respond to Michael anymore.

Michael comes by the next morning, full of hope as he mounted the stairs to her apartment, only to see no gift awaiting him by her door. Looking both confused and scared, he starts searching everywhere, but there wasn't anything. His heart sinks as he tries to knock on her door – but there is no answer. Crying, he leaves without a word spoken and goes back to the office.

But, Pam can't stand being away from him after this, so because she still has the key to the condo – she creeps in late one night while he's asleep to curl up in his arms and slip out before he wakes at his usual time in the morning.

He wakes, thinking he dreamed of Pam – but is startled to find her necklace on a nearby end table – as if to tell him she's been there. He is so angry that he can't be with her; he walks into the office to confront everyone.

"I just want you all to know that Pam – that lady you think of as just a receptionist – she's not just a receptionist to me! She is everything to me!"

He also tells everyone how when he kissed her the first time his heart stopped, but hers kept beating for both of them – Stanley poo poos his tale, to which Michael really lashes out at him like never before and breaks down in hard crying, everyone shouts for him to go find her – Phyllis' heart breaks and she tells Michael Pam told her not to tell Michael where she is, but she said she's breaking her vow – she grabs her coat and runs from the office to show him.

It turns out that Pam has been moonlighting at the local art gallery in town, painting and showing off her wares.

As he approaches the gallery, he vows to treat her as just a co-worker, hoping that it will convince her it's alright to return to work and that everything will return to normal. But, as his feet hit the pavement outside the building, he finds it almost difficult to walk inside.

Then, his heart stands still as he sees her. She's standing over alongside some very simple paintings and sketching – obviously her own on the far wall, glancing down at her watch. She has on a simple black dress over a purple turtleneck – her sleeves too long, it was almost adorable. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail over one shoulder and she seemed calm, almost serene – and to Michael, incredibly beautiful. He couldn't believe how hard it was to restrain himself from running to her and taking her into his arms.

He crept up to her quietly, then a little bolder as he suddenly said. "'Pamcasso!'"

His play on words on Picasso…well, you know – you had to be there.

She turned in alarm. She wasn't expecting a viewer – and especially not him…

"Michael!" she replied, looking suddenly bewildered and happy almost to see him, but she kept her feelings muted. Her eyes searched his for a moment before she turned away slightly in nervousness, her cheeks rosy with her emotion.

It was then that he really noticed her art on the walls.

"'Wow! You did these? Free hand?'" he asked in surprise, totally impressed by how professional they really were – though he had seen her work only recently in her gift she'd left for him.

"'Yep,'" she answered simply; she stood aside and watched him. Why was he here? And, acting like there was nothing to talk about other than her art on the walls? It was maddening, she wanted to kiss him so bad at that moment, but couldn't.

Not in front of everyone…

But, he continued to go on about her art, ignoring her. "'My God, these could be tracings…'"

Then, he beamed as he stepped a little closer to her but not too close and pointed to the wall. "'Oh, look at this one – wow! You nailed it!'"

Why didn't he want to talk about…? About the…proposal…?

She just stared at him for a long time, begging him to look at her, but he kept his attention on the wall instead – as if he were ignoring her now.

Sighing he muttered simply. "'How much?'"

She seemed startled as she looked at him and then to her painting. "'What do you mean?'"

He glanced only briefly at her and pointed again to the wall. "'I don't see a price…'"

She laughed at him, slightly, trying hard to be light. "'Um…you want to buy it?'"

"'Well, yeah – yeah – we have to have it for the office.'"

Now she began to grow a bit upset as he was trying to act like the old Michael – then it occurred to her, he was trying to put their relationship aside, his feelings aside so that she'd come back – it had to be…

And, yet he went on with his little charade as she stared at him in disbelief.

"'I mean, there's my window!'" he pointed out, laughing lightly. "'And there's my car!'"

He glanced up at her again, a ridiculous and phony smile on his face. It was driving her nuts. Please – talk to me, tell me something – she thought.

"'Is that your car?'" he asked, pointing again to the sketching of the office.

She just nodded and tried to smile, if you want to play this game…"'Uh huh.'"

Then, she turned quiet again as she watched him. Again, he sighed – more elaborately than before.

Say something…she begged to him again in her head. Anything…

He just stared at the sketching, not saying a word, not looking at her, not moving…

"'That is our building. And, we sell paper,'" he replied finally, with that he glanced up at her as she fought back her tears, his emotion was much different now as his expression had changed too.

All she could do was nod quietly, trying to hold herself back as she kept her ground. God, she wanted to run into his arms so badly…

"'And, I'm really proud of you'" he answered her, his voice soft, and for a moment – she knew he wanted to say more.

She couldn't fight it anymore, no matter how hard she had tried – she was tired of the lying, the pretending she didn't care.

Without saying anything, she suddenly walked over and put her arms around his neck, burying her nose in his shoulder.

"I missed you," she whispered to him.

He looked confused for a moment. "Pam, someone may see us…"

Her eyes looked up briefly as a chill went up her spine. "Michael?"

"I have to go, Pam. But, I really do want to buy the drawing…Pam? You have to let me go."

Her eyes brimmed over with tears as they opened wide a little in fear, she clutched on to his jacket for a moment – afraid to let him go, afraid it would be the last time she may see him. She couldn't believe how cold his words were.

"I want to tell you one thing, one thing that only you can hear – I've never in my life thought I'd meet her. That person you always hear existed…"

She looked confused. "Person?"

"My soul mate," he whispered and then let her go. Looking at her with a brave face, she could see tears forming in his eyes as he smiled at her bravely. "Well, it seems like you're doing really well for yourself here, Ms. Beesly. I will send my check in the mail."

Pam was shaking as he bowed his head to her and then turned to leave the gallery without even a second look back.

As the sight of him began to fade down the hall, she watched him reach the door to open an umbrella before stepping outside into the night as the rain began to pick up outside. It was a miserable night…for the both of them.

"Well, Ms. Beesly, I heard you made a sale, you must be so proud!" the gallery owner said, dispassionately as she came up to Pam. She took her sketch from the wall and handed it to her.

"Would you excuse me…" Pam said, brusquely pushing aside her boss and running across the gallery, clutching her drawing haphazardly in her fist.

She had to duck past a few people, who looked startled at this young woman's rude behavior. All she could think about was stopping him.

Opening the door, she could see him walking up towards the parking lot, pulling his overcoat tightly around himself.

"Michael!" she screamed out, running halfway up to him.

As he turned at the sound of her voice, he suddenly felt her run up to him, knocking his umbrella from his hands and holding the sketch he'd just bought in her hands onto the ground. She wrapped her arms around him and held on to him for dear life.

"Please – don't leave! Please, don't leave!" she repeated over and over again in his wet overcoat. Soon, the rain covered the both of them as Michael clutched her him madly and cried openly into her shoulder.

"I love you. God, I love you – I need you, please don't leave me!" she sobbed into his neck and shoulder. He gripped her tighter into his arms as he nearly picked her up off the ground.

"I love you too. That was so stupid, I'm so sorry…I was dying – to kiss you…I…"

Breaking free from him, she captured his mouth without question in hers and they kissed deeply.

By now a crowd of onlookers had gathered around them, but she didn't care anymore, the man she wanted was still here in her arms and she knew this was all she needed now.

As they broke free, she breathed. "Ask me again…"

"Ask you?"

"To marry you…oh forget it – yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

He was giddy as he held her at arm's length, barely able to see her through the rain soaking them now, but he didn't care. They pulled one another close for another kiss.

Then, he pulled away and shouted to everyone who could hear him. "Did you hear that – she said yes!"

Soon, everyone broke out in applause and they hugged one another in joy.

He looked down at her sketch lying in a nearby puddle.

"Your painting…it's ruined."

"I think it's beautiful like this, it's a souvenir of this moment," she said. "When I met my soul mate."

He grinned "I love you, Pamela Beesly – soon to be Pamela Scott…"

She smiled and kissed him deeply, in front of everyone…

(A month passes and soon word travels like wild fire through Dunder-Mifflin, even David Wallace had given his congratulations):

As they began to plan for the wedding, with Phyllis and even help from Andy – there came bad news one day from Michael.

"Pam, can I talk to you for a moment?" he said, gently bringing her aside as she looked over Modern Bride with Andy in the break room.

"It's OK, go – I'll dog ear the section for you," Andy promised.

Michael told Pam in his office that the budget would have to be tightened not only for the office but for he himself, word from corporate.

A little upset, but undeterred, she told him it still would be the most beautiful wedding any one had ever seen.

(Three week's pass, the day of wedding rehearsal):

Pam dressed in full gown and with her father accompanying her, enters the small church in town, to practice the wedding ceremony to a few family members. Michael for some reason had insisted they practice in their wedding attire – it was bad luck, but he had been so persistent – she relented.

She was shocked when she walked in – to see the wedding chapel entirely adorned with flowers, music playing, a full guest list of the office friends, family and family friends that she knew. And, Michael beaming at the head of the aisle. A surprise wedding – a wedding of her dreams – she knew then, she was marrying a remarkable man.

A week later, she gave him the honeymoon he'd always wanted – a vacation in Disneyland.

It was only half way into the first day, that the office received a call.

Angela who had grabbed the phone when Ryan had gone back to get a cup of coffee, sat there looking disgusted.

"Oh this is just – why am I not surprised. They're coming back early."

Dwight looked up and so did Phyllis.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Phyllis asked.

"She threw up on Mickey Mouse – "

"You mean, she's….?" Dwight asked.

"Yes, couldn't keep her knees together obviously," Angela said in disgust, as she let the phone drop back on the receiver.

Phyllis just smiled to herself.

It was about two weeks later when news came that Pam was expecting – not one baby – but twins!

(Six year passes, and we are in Michael's office):

A little boy is sitting on Michael's lap; he looked about four years old and the spitting image of his dad – with dark hair, and soft hazel eyes. He even had a tiny black, business three piece suit on. His dad had spent top dollar at Moore's to have it made. He was playing with something across his desk as Michael bounced him and held him close. On the floor near the desk were Michael's twin daughters – both six and like mirrors of their pretty mom – Miranda and Madeline.

"Now, Brent – make sure you don't touch that, that's daddy's far t machine. You want to see…oh wait – there's mommy –"

Pam comes in and laughs when she sees him. Michael tells his wife they've been shopping at the 'Big and Tiny'.

He also tells her "Look what I've taught him!"

"Brent – what do we say when I tell you your mother is coming?"

"That's what she said!" he shouts loudly, giggling in pride at his mom.

Michael breaks out laughing and so does Brent.

"Michael, don't teach him that! Honestly!" she said, but she laughs despite herself as she comes to scoop up Brent and take him home for the night, she leans over and kisses Michael and he playfully smooches her a few times as he kisses Miranda's little lips and Brent's cheek.

"You're going to be late tonight? Don't work too hard!" Pam scolds Michael.

"When have I ever?" He teased.

Pam laughs and kisses his cheek, she tells him she's off to art class. Madeline asks to stay with her dad a little late and he'll take her home.

Michael smiles as his daughter comes around the desk. "Maddie, tell you what, want to help daddy sign some big papers?"

She cheers and then says "Michael! Contracts!"

And waves them over her little head.

Michael gives her a look and snarls "Did your mom teach you that?"

She smiles and he tickles her.

THE END


End file.
